LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE
by Samantha Tiger
Summary: Não se pode parar uma força da natureza... Nem um touro enfurecido ou um esquilo selvagem... — Creiam-me, um taurino bravo é tudo isso junto e um pouco mais. Talvez a terceira guerra mundial... - Alice Nine - Tora x Hiroto.


**Título:** Love The Way You Lie

**Autora:** Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Beta:** Kaline Bogard XDDD

**Banda:** Alice Nine

**Casal:** Tora x Hiroto

**Música Tema:** Love The Way You Lie – Rihana/Feat Eminem

**Classificação:** + 18, NC-17, M, **todas as classificações adultas.** ^^

**Gênero:** Romance, **Yaoi**, lemon, **Dois Homens... Sacou?**

**Resumo:** Não se pode parar uma força da natureza... Nem um touro enfurecido ou um esquilo selvagem... — Creiam-me, um taurino bravo é tudo isso junto e um pouco mais. Talvez a terceira guerra mundial...

**Avisos:** Como eu disse ali em cima, na classificação e no Gênero: **Romance entre dois homens** com sexo explícito bem hot! **SE NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA.**

**Disclaimer:** Alice Nine não me pertence, infelizmente... Eu tinha mil idéias mirabolantes e pervas pra fazer com eles se fossem meus.

**Dedicatória:** Para minha filhota Ifurita, em comemoração ao niver dela. Não deu pra terminar a tempo, mas foi escrita com todo carinho. Um beijão querida, mais uma vez os meus PARABÉNS!

* * *

**LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE**

Hiroto andava pelos corredores da produtora procurando pelo namorado. Assim que chegou viu o carro dele no estacionamento, mas já fora até o estúdio de ensaios da banda e não o encontrara, ele não estava lá. Talvez estivesse no terraço fumando... Ia em direção ao elevador quando ouviu a voz dele, ao passar por uma porta.

— Não se aflija, eu estou aqui... – Simplesmente parou e voltou dois passos, empurrando a porta lentamente, a cena diante de si fazendo seu coração disparar, seu namorado em pé no meio da sala, agarrado a alguém.

As coisas pareciam acontecer em câmara lenta, o corpo mais alto curvado sobre o outro mais baixo, o rosto de Tora no meio dos cabelos curtos que apareciam sobre o capuz do casaco pesado que escondia a silhueta de seus olhos ferinos. Lentamente o rosto dele se ergueu e seus olhares se encontraram. Os olhos escuros se arregalaram ao vê-lo, a voz saiu em um sussurro.

— Hiroto... – O pequeno estreitou os olhos, quase espumando de raiva. — Não é o que você está pensando...

_Ahhh... Não era o que estava pensando? Tinha cara de idiota por acaso?_ – Simplesmente deu meia volta e saiu, batendo a porta com toda força. Seu ódio era tanto que milagrosamente não disse uma palavra.

**oOo**

Tora estacionou o carro diante do prédio, ficando vermelho com a visão de mais uma de suas camisetas pousando no chão da calçada. Mais uma sim, posto que já tivesse algumas ali, espalhadas, completamente picadas a tesoura, junto com outras peças de roupa inconvenientes aos olhos alheios. Desceu do carro, desviando das peças na calçada e de outros objetos que se espatifavam junto de si quase o acertando.

Passou sem olhar para os lados, sentindo o olhar do porteiro e de vários moradores presos em si enquanto passava pelo hall, por que sabiam que estava intimamente envolvido no que estava acontecendo, afinal, já tinham presenciado outros pequenos escândalos como aquele, já não era novidade nenhuma.

Entrou no elevador constrangido pelos olhares de pena que tinha dirigidos a si enquanto a porta se fechava, mal se mexendo, pois sabia-se observado pela câmera de vigilância no teto do elevador. Saltou assim que ele chegou ao sexto andar, indo rapidamente até a porta de onde vinham os barulhos de baques surdos de coisas caindo e o som agudo de coisas se quebrando.

Abriu a porta com cuidado, pondo apenas a cabeça para dentro, encarando ao pequeno no meio da sala, diante das suas coisas reunidas numa grande pilha, de onde ele pegava os objetos um a um e decidia picar, espatifar, amassar ou rasgar.

— Pon...? – Desviou-se de um grande e pesado cinzeiro de pedra sabão, que chocou-se com estrondo na parede ao lado da porta, no lugar de sua cabeça, fazendo um buraco no local. — Er... Aham... – Pigarreou, chamando novamente a atenção do menor, que parou momentaneamente o que fazia, picotava mais uma de suas camisas sociais, pregando o olhar furioso sobre si. — Eu tenho uma explicação e...

— Explicação é? EXPLICAÇÃO? – Tora desviou-se de um dragão de porcelana que teria acertado sua cabeça ao invés da porta se não tivesse se escondido atrás dela. — Explicar o quê seu tigre sem vergonha? Que você NÃO tava se agarrando com seiláquem, que vocês NÃO estavam na maior sacanagem quando eu cheguei?

— Não era o que você está pensando...

— QUAL É TORA! Eu não estou pensando, EU VIII! – Pulou por cima da pilha no meio da sala, vindo em sua direção, os olhos vermelhos e brilhantes de lágrimas contidas. — E se você... Não quer ter o mesmo destino... – O empurrando a cada sentença. — Das suas roupas e pertences lá na calçada... – Novo empurrão. — Pode dar meia volta e sumir da minha frente! AGORA! – Gritou finalmente o empurrando para o corredor e batendo a porta com estrondo.

— Hiroto, abre essa porta já... – Bateu na porta, a voz perigosamente baixa.

— Não abro! Estou na minha casa e posso escolher quem entra e quem não entra nela! E gato vadio está na categoria dos que NÃO ENTRAM!

— Mas você tem que me ouvir!

— TENHO, PORRA NENHUMA! Você ouviu? Tenho é que falar e você é que tem que ouvir umas poucas e boas! – Falava em decibéis incrivelmente altos.

— Aaahhhh! Mas você vai ouvir sim, nem que eu tenha que te amarrar para isso! – Falou baixo, para que não fosse ouvido.

Abaixou-se junto à porta, tateando embaixo do vaso, pegando a chave extra que tinha escondido ali para uma emergência. Sem que o baixinho soubesse disso, é claro. Já que a essa altura não sabia onde estavam as suas chaves. Colocou a chave na porta, virando-a na fechadura o mais silenciosamente possível. Entrou na sala, onde reinava o maior baderna. Pedaços de roupas, louças, cds e tudo que fosse de sua propriedade espalhados pela sala. Andou até a entrada do corredor, ouvindo o barulho vindo do quarto do seu esquilo. Andou pé ante pé até a porta, abrindo-a devagar sem fazer ruído.

Ele estava de costas para a porta, ocupado em pegar as pernas de sua calça social favorita e puxá-las, o som de tecido se rasgando enchendo o ambiente. Chegou mais perto, envolvendo o tronco e os braços juntos, impedindo-o de se mover, fazendo um grande esforço para segurar o pequeno, que tinha a força de um gigante. Ninguém diria que ele tivesse tanta força...

— Pára... Hiroto... ITAI! – Gritou ao levar uma forte cotovelada nas costelas, tentando mantê-lo preso e ser o menos violento possível, afinal só queria conversar, não rolar pelo chão com ele. Pelo menos não para brigar... — Eu preciso... Falar... Com você!

— Que parte... Do que eu disse... – Replicou o baixinho ofegante. — Você não... Entendeu...? – Ele se contorcia pra valer, tentando se soltar, tentando escoiceá-lo. Ao ver o pé dele ao lado do seu não pensou duas vezes antes de calcar o salto da bota no pé do mais alto.

— AAAAHHHHHH! – Tora gritou, se contorcendo de dor, mas não o soltou. — Eu entendi tudo... Você é teimoso... Mas eu... Posso ser mais.

— Me larga Tora! ME LARGA PORRAAAAA!

— Não largo! Não enquanto você não me ouvir!

O rapaz pareceu considerar por um momento antes de se colocar imóvel. Os arquejos pela luta inusitada ainda o fazendo buscar por ar. Tora aproveitou-se dessa pausa para virar-lo em seus braços, o colocando de frente para si. Abaixou a cabeça, tentando olhá-lo nos olhos, mas ele virava o rosto, frustrando suas tentativas.

— Fala logo... E depois some... – Hiroto disse baixo. — Não estou brincando Shinji.

— Você parece um tourinho enlouquecido...

— E você um daqueles toureiros idiotas e inconseqüentes... – Sorriu cínico. — Também assisto TV à cabo.

— Ok... – Suspirou tomando fôlego. — Você entendeu tudo errado amor...

— Não queira insultar minha inteligência... E não me chame de 'amor'!– Levantou o olhar chispando de raiva. Retrucando pausadamente. — Eu viiii! E-U-V-I! Se eu disser bem devagar ou soletrar você entende mais fácil?

— Quem sabe se eu agir, ao invés de falar, você entende mais fácil? Eu te amo! Consegue entender? E-U-T-E-A-M-O seu cabeça dura! – Beijou-o, ignorando as contorções e as tentativas de afastá-lo, o apertando contra si.

Um novo grito irrompeu no ambiente, com o mais velho largando o mais novo que caiu sentado no chão com o ímpeto do empurrão que o pequeno deu nele. Com Tora passando os dedos nos lábios, manchando-os de sangue.

— VOCE ME MORDEU! – Falou assustado, vendo o namorado olhando o sangue com o olhar vidrado e raivoso.

— Eu fui bonzinho... Entre te deixar estéril e arrancar sangue de você, preferi a segunda opção. – Sorriu maldoso. — Agora escute bem: Se terminou o que queria dizer, VÁ EMBORA! Já basta eu ter que te aturar amanhã no ensaio.

— Mas... Você não me dá chance!

— Mais...? Eu sempre perdôo suas sacanagens... Desde aquela que você aprontou com a Mayra, e todas as outras que vieram depois... Preciso enumerar?

— Mas isso faz séculos! No meu caso com a Mayra a gente nem namorava ainda!

— Pra você ver... Você já era um canalha que gostava de esfregar seus casos na minha cara desde aquela época! Fossem calças ou saias, o desfile foi muito longo... Cansei.

Por que ele tinha que trazer à baila todas as brigas que já tiveram? Não era racional e nem lógico, não conseguia entender. Tora olhou para o namorado à sua frente, vendo a postura totalmente na ofensiva, pronto a revidar a qualquer movimento seu e concluiu que agora não seria o momento ideal para argumentar. Talvez devesse pensar num meio de mostrar a ele que estava enganado e que era inocente daquela vez. Saiu do quarto e do apartamento, sem ver que o outro finalmente acalmava a sanha de vingança e se sentava desolado no chão.

**oOo**

Tora chegou à porta do estúdio. Hesitou um pouco no corredor antes de entrar, ouvindo o conhecido solo de guitarra de Rainbows ao abrir a porta. Seus olhos automaticamente buscaram a figura do pequeno, sozinho com seu instrumento, de olhos fechados dedilhando as cordas com a paixão de sempre. Sentiu-se relaxar, ele nem parecia o mesmo do dia anterior, raivoso e desvairado, sua expressão no momento era apaixonada e vibrante e ainda assim calma.

— Vai ficar parado aí com essa cara de imbecil me olhando? – Ouviu a voz irônica em meio à melodia.

Wow... Parece que nem tão calmo assim. Sentiu-se novamente em alerta, vendo suas esperanças de um dia produtivo e seguro irem por água a baixo, pensando em algo para dizer que não o provocasse, afinal tinham que ensaiar e precisavam pelo menos de um pouco de tolerância. Abriu a boca para cumprimentá-lo civilizadamente, mas antes que o fizesse, os acordes finais da guitarra soaram.

— Você devia fechar a porta, os estúdios têm isolamento acústico justamente para não atrapalhar os outros, sabia?

Shinji estreitou os olhos. Aquilo era uma provocação deliberada?

— Ainda é cedo, não tem muita gente na produtora a essa hora. – Não ouviu nenhuma resposta atravessada e por um instante torceu para que continuasse assim, mas novamente suas esperanças rolaram por terra.

— E você não levantou mais cedo só para vir aqui com aquele papo de "Hiroto, precisamos conversar..." Hum...? Por favor, me poupe desse discurso, já dissemos tudo que era necessário ontem.

É, nada mudara, muito pelo contrário, parecia ainda pior. Voltou-se, mas antes que fechasse a porta Shou e Saga entraram por ela, esse último a fechando atrás de si.

— Bom diaaaa! – O vocalista disse alegre como sempre, recebendo em resposta um sinal de assentimento de ambos. — Nossa, que caras...

Olhou para os guitarristas, absortos com seus instrumentos notando o clima pesado, imaginando o que teria acontecido, quando seus olhos recaíram no rosto do moreno, mais precisamente nos lábios absurdamente inchados.

— Nooossa, Tora! O que aconteceu com a sua boca? – O moreno nem levantou o olhar para o vocalista.

— Parece que ele teve um encontro com um Touro enfurecido... – Disse Saga fazendo pilheria, olhando de canto para Hiroto, que dedilhava uma melodia qualquer.

— Pra mim parece mais coisa de um esquilo selvagem... – Retrucou Shou.

— Tsc tsc tsc... Os dois estão errados... – Hiroto disse sem se alterar. — Nem touro doido e nem esquilo selvagem. Fui eu mesmo...

Tora continuava quieto, tocando sua guitarra, enquanto os amigos olhavam de um para o outro.

— E ainda admite? – Shou perguntou rindo, compreendendo tudo. — Já sei, vocês brigaram de novo.

— Eu tentei explicar o que houve, mas... – Shinji ia dizendo, suspirando.

— E eu já disse que não quero conversa. – O pequeno cortou secamente. — Não há o que explicar! Eu vi! Ninguém me contou.

**oOo**

— Tem certeza disso Hiro-chan? Não acredito que Shinji tenha feito isso... – Kohara falava baixo, ainda estavam reunidos à mesa no restaurante depois do almoço tardio.

— Pois fez! Eu cheguei e ele já estava na produtora, eu vi o carro. Quantas vezes você viu alguém chegar ao ensaio primeiro que eu?

Kohara fez um gesto para que o amigo baixasse o tom e voz, já que Shinji estava do outro lado da mesa e na altura que Hiroto falava o moreno podia ouvir toda conversa perfeitamente.

— Melhor... Quantas vezes Ele – apontou para o namorado ostensivamente – chegou primeiro que eu? – Perguntou alto o suficiente para que o moreno tivesse a certeza de que falavam dele. — Quer parar de gesticular pra mim? – Bateu na mão de Shou que pedia para que baixasse o tom de voz. — Eu falo mesmo e se ele não gostar problema dele.

— Acho que dessa vez o Tora tá ferrado... – Saga cochichou para o baterista, que acabara de desligar o celular e ainda estava distraído.

— Que nada... É só mais uma briga boba... Amanhã ou depois eles fazem as pazes. – Cochichou de volta.

— Então... Ele – o baixinho apontou para o outro. – chegou primeiro. Como não estava no estúdio, achei que estava fumando no terraço. Mas antes que eu chegasse ao elevador, ouvi a voz toda melosa dele falando com alguém, abri a porta e peguei o gato vadio se agarrando, quase se fundindo com... Com... Seiláquem! – Levantou a voz e os braços, gesticulando irritado. – E ele teve cara de pau de dizer que não era o que eu estava pensando! O sem vergonha!

— Mas... Você não viu quem era?

— E você acha que eu ia esperar pra ver? – Arregalou os olhos, indignado. — Queria que eu ficasse presenciando meu namorado de safadeza com outro? – Hiroto falou quase gritando, vermelho de raiva. — Se eu não saísse dali logo eu acho que MATAVA os dois!

Tora cansou da cena e se levantou da mesa, indo em direção ao terraço fumar um cigarro. Com Hiroto daquele jeito não adiantava dizer nada. Quem sabe Kohara não conseguia fazê-lo ouvir a razão, se tinha alguém que podia conseguir tal feito era o vocalista.

— A mordida na boca foi pouco, eu devia ter metido a mão na cara dele isso sim.

— Ops... Acho que me enganei, dessa vez o Tigrão tá mesmo perdido...

— Eu te disse Nao-kun... A situação tá feia...

Os dois presenciavam a cena, e trocavam impressões sobre ela, recostados na cadeira.

— Pára Hiro-chan, vamos devagar. Puxou-o pelo braço, o obrigando a sentar-se novamente. — Você não viu quem era e nem deixou o Tora falar...

— Pra que, pra ele me enganar? Mentir? Não é possível que você não se lembre daquela vez com a Mayra! E de todas as outras safadezas que ele já fez...

— Sim, sim, todas as safadezas, eu me lembro... Lembro muito bem, apesar de isso não vir ao caso... Ele é homem afinal, não um santo! – Disse estendendo a mão para que ele se calasse. — Mas isso quando ele era solteiro! Quando vocês dois não tinham nada um com o outro! E a Mayra? Por Kami Hiroto! Isso faz séculos! Vocês nem namoravam ainda!

— Mas... Shou... – O pequeno gemeu ao ouvir a pequena bronca.

— Não tem 'mas', nem meio 'mas' Pon. Ele não lhe devia fidelidade! E quantas vezes ele te traiu desde que vocês estão juntos? – Deu uma pequena pausa. — Espera, eu te respondo: Nenhuma! – Outra pausa impactante, para que ele refletisse. — E quantas dessas supostas traições não foram 'pequenos enganos', ou 'mal entendidos'? Eu preciso te responder novamente, huh?

O pequeno ficou em silêncio, ainda zangado, enciumado, mas tendo que dar o braço a torcer que o mais velho tinha a sua razão. Geralmente sua própria cabeça produzia essas 'traições'. A resposta seria 'nenhuma', nenhuma traição, lá no fundo sabia que Tora lhe era fiel, mas... Mas dessa vez seus olhos viram tudo, seu namorado 'fiel' se agarrando com alguém...

— Você tem que parar com essa mania de trazer para o presente todas as desavenças que vocês já tiveram, Pon. – A voz de Kohara o trouxe de volta para a realidade. — Isso não é justo, nem com você e nem com Tora. Você devia ouvir o que ele tem a dizer, pense nisso. Agora vamos continuar o ensaio. Nao já está indo para o estúdio e Saga já foi chamar Shinji. Temos que agir como adultos e profissionais.

**oOo**

A campainha soava alta no silêncio do apartamento, depois as batidas na madeira da porta, e então a voz alta do moreno chamando do lado de fora, enquanto Hiroto se encolhia na ponta do sofá. Os dentes mordendo o lábio inferior, indeciso sobre o que fazer, indeciso entre ouvir as palavras de Shou que lhe chamam à razão e a sua mente insana que lhe diz para não confiar e seguir seus instintos. – Ele mente... Ele vai mentir. – Uma voz sussurra baixinho em sua mente, dividida entre a saudade e o ciúme.

— Abre a porta Hiroto! – Mais batidas, e o pequeno nem se mexeu de onde estava. Uma parte de si queria abrir a porta e esquecer tudo, e abraçar Tora, e beijar e... Mas outra quer que ele vá para o inferno! — Abre Hiroto! Por favor...

— Vai pro inferno Tora! Me deixa em paz!

— Hiroto... To cansado... Dormi ontem no carro, mas preciso de um banho, trocar de roupa...

— Vai dormir no carro de novo e me deixa em paz!

— Hiroto! Abre. .porta! – Batidas altas e impacientes. — To perdendo a paciência. Esqueceu que estamos morando juntos? EU MORO AQUI TAMBÉM!

— ... – O mais novo deu de ombros no sofá, em dúvida se abria ou não, quando um estrondo o fez pular, quase caindo no chão com o susto.

— ABRE ESSA PORRA AGORA! – Murros atingiam a madeira com toda a força. — ABRE ANTES QUE EU PERCA O ÚLTIMO FIO DE PACIENCIA E COLOQUE ELA ABAIXO! – O moreno parou de esmurrar ao ouvir um clic, indicando que a porta estava destrancada.

Suspirou, passando a mão nos cabelos, colocando-os para trás, encostando a testa na madeira e prendendo a respiração, antes de girar a maçaneta e abrir a porta, entrando no apartamento todo iluminado, a sala vazia sem vestígios do seu esquilo teimoso. Fechou-a suavemente, deixando os sapatos ao lado, os pés em contato com a madeira suave do piso, indo até a porta do quarto e encontrando-a trancada.

— É... Estava parecendo muito fácil... – Murmurou, quase sorrindo. — Quando foi que ele facilitou alguma coisa pra mim...? – Bateu suavemente na porta do quarto, ouvindo logo uma resposta.

— Pode ir tomar seu banho que eu levo uma muda de roupa pra você. – Uma pequena pausa. — ...E também vou deixar lençóis, edredom e travesseiro no sofá... Por que do meu lado na cama você não vai deitar de jeito nenhum.

Sorriu daquilo. Sabia que ia ser assim. Que ia dormir com os pés para fora, já que sua altura e o tamanho do sofá não combinavam em nada. Mas pelo menos podia se esticar, ao invés de dormir no banco de trás do carro todo encolhido. Tinha acordado de manhã todo moído, com torcicolo e cheio de câimbras.

A ducha quente foi reparadora, passou um longo tempo só deixando a água cair no seu pescoço, ombros e costas. Nem ouviu a porta se abrir e fechar, mas quando saiu do chuveiro e abriu a porta do Box, a toalha estava sobre a tampa do vaso sanitário acompanhada de sua roupa de dormir. Já vestido foi à cozinha, encontrando um prato coberto sobre a pequena mesa, de onde vinha um cheiro muito bom, que fez seu estômago dar sinais de vida.

— Parece que não está tudo perdido... – Disse se aproximando da mesa, o gesto do namorado fazendo sua sobrancelha se erguer em surpresa desconfiada, sorrindo em seguida. — A menos que esteja envenenado...

Sentou-se e descobriu o prato, ainda rindo da própria piada infame, deliciando-se com a comida, notando o quanto estava com fome ao raspar o fundo do prato, logo se recostando à cadeira, satisfeito.

— Não estava envenenado afinal... – murmurou sorrindo,

Fechou os olhos, pensando em como o namorado era doce, gentil, alegre e agitado, e que sempre tinha um gesto carinhoso para com os outros. Em como aquilo o conquistara, praticamente desde que o conheceu... Mas também era muito possessivo, muito ciumento e já sabia desse detalhe mesmo antes de namorar com ele. Não se incomodava com isso, apesar de lhe trazer vários dissabores, sabia que fazia parte, comprara o pacote completo... Sempre tivera os seus casos, afinal não era de ferro, não fazia questão se eram mulheres ou homens, contanto que fossem uma boa transa e aliviassem as tensões do seu dia a dia.

Pensava em tudo isso, fazendo as coisas automaticamente, se levantando e colocando a louça na pia, deixando tudo limpo e guardado.

Ele nunca fora um santo. Mas com o baixinho era diferente. O convívio diário com ele o conquistara definitivamente, a ponto de imaginar que os diversos amantes que passavam pela sua cama, eram sempre ele. A ponto de escancarar suas conquistas quando percebeu um leve interesse da parte Hiroto. Fizera tudo aquilo de que o baixinho o acusava, e fora de propósito sim, numa tentativa louca de chamar a atenção dele. E quando finalmente o tivera para si... Tivera a certeza de que tudo valera a pena. Nunca mais quis nada com ninguém. Não precisava se esforçar para ser fiel, por que não conseguia ver ninguém mais á sua frente, só ele. Só ele o completava daquela forma tão absoluta.

Gostava de cada momento ao lado dele, dos beijos, dos abraços inocentes, das brincadeiras, de dormir com o corpo dele perfeitamente encaixado no seu, de abrir os olhos quando ainda não tinha amanhecido e vê-lo sentado ao seu lado na cama com o notebook ligado. Gostava daquela personalidade vibrante, doce e alegre e ao mesmo tempo temperamental e extremamente forte. Amava cada instante que passavam juntos, inclusive as brigas. Mesmo que essas últimas o fizessem perder a paciência de vez em quando ou o obrigassem a alguns dias de abstinência sexual. Já que sexo com alguém que não fosse o seu esquilo criativo estava fora de questão.

Terminou de arrumar os lençóis e se estendeu sobre ele, os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, apoiada no travesseiro sobre um braço do sofá, os pés ficando para fora do outro braço do móvel. O sorriso bobo e apaixonado pregado na cara, ainda sonhando acordado com ele. Aos poucos seus olhos foram se fechando, cedendo ao cansaço, por toda a situação que estava vivendo, pela noite mal-dormida no carro, por um dia intenso e exaustivo, cheio de trabalho. Estava mesmo exausto e dormiu como uma pedra.

**oOo**

Shinji acordou assustado, caindo no chão, saindo do sono profundo com um enorme estrondo, da porta da sala batendo com toda a força. Ainda não era nem sete e meia da manhã... Hiroto ainda ia matá-lo. Se não fosse de cansaço seria com um infarto, de susto, infarto por toda aquela semana de sustos ao acordar. É... Uma semana inteira já. Era um recorde! Dessa vez a situação estava difícil. Ele não falava consigo, e não queria ouvi-lo de jeito nenhum. Era uma situação tão boba, mas que lhe rendera um período longo demais longe dele.

Já estava afetando a banda, por causa de todas as provocações e alfinetadas que ele fazia questão de fazer em alto e bom som, pois queria que ele ouvisse cada uma delas, estavam todos cansados. Cada um dos comentários nada lisonjeiros sobre a sua pessoa, cada uma das 'ofensas' que ele dizia sobre si aos companheiros. Ele não dizia que eram para si, mas todos sabiam disso. Apesar de tudo, Hiroto ainda o queria por perto, sabia disso por causa das pequenas atenções que ele lhe fazia, como deixar o seu café pronto na cozinha, ou sua cama já feita no sofá e várias outras... É, ele ainda o queria, mas estava com raiva o bastante para manter a porta do quarto trancada todas as noites e isso estava acabando com suas costas.

Se pelo menos pudesse fazê-lo conhecer a sua versão dos fatos... – Abriu o chuveiro, deixando a água acariciar seu corpo dolorido. – Sentia tanta falta dele, estava difícil de suportar os dias sem uma palavra gentil para si, sem o seu toque, sem o cheiro dele, sem o corpo dele junto do seu. Tinha que achar um jeito de esclarecer aquilo ou ia enlouquecer... – Enxugou-se vigorosamente, e se vestiu com uma das poucas roupas que tinham sobrado do ataque de raiva do namorado, que ele deixara atenciosamente no banheiro junto com sua toalha... Por que o quarto ainda era um território proibido para si, ainda que ele não estivesse em casa.

Foi quando pegou sua jaqueta para sair que teve a idéia. Talvez não estivesse tudo perdido afinal. Talvez desse certo e aquele martírio finalmente acabasse ainda hoje. Pegou o celular e ligou para o número que talvez fosse causar a terceira guerra mundial antes de tudo voltar ao normal.

**oOo**

— Que droga! Nao ainda nem chegou e já estou louco para sumir daqui. – Hiroto resmungou enquanto sentava em uma das mesas e pedia um café.

Pensando bem, estava irritado por que mesmo? Ahhh, por que Tora ainda não chegara. O que será que aquele tigre imbecil estava fazendo? Tinha certeza de tê-lo acordado, assim como em todos os dias daquela semana em que saíra de casa batendo a porta. Naqueles dias, a essa hora ele já tinha chegado no estúdio, mas hoje não... Hoje ele resolvera não aparecer, ou continuara dormindo. Talvez estivesse exagerando na dose, afinal um sofá não era o lugar ideal para se dormir, ainda mais quando era bem menor que o corpo que estava deitado sobre ele. Sorriu maldoso, se lembrando do namorado deitado e os pés sobrando para fora do sofá.

Olhou em volta e pareceu que na mesa ao lado tinha alguém conhecido. Não... A jaqueta que usava era conhecida, vermelha, com capuz, era... A jaqueta de Tora! Aquela era a pessoa que estava com Tora naquele dia! Tinha ganas de assassínio! Como aquela criatura tivera o desplante e voltar ali? Devia estar atrás do SEU namorado de novo! Era muito atrevimento, isso sim. Mas dessa vez ele não ia deixar passar, ia tirar satisfações, e se não fosse suficiente nada como dar uma lição um pouco mais dura, uma de que ele não se esquecesse e...

— Ohayo Ogata-san... – A voz baixa e delicada o tirou de seus pensamentos malignos, o surpreendendo. — Que bom encontrá-lo aqui.

— Você me conhece? – Perguntou aturdido.

— Oh, gomenasai Ogata-san... Não deve estar se lembrando de mim... Eu não queria aborrecê-lo, gomenasai... – Disse constrangida, e Hiroto se remexeu na cadeira, pensando que sua cara devia estar medonha.

— Não precisa se desculpar, não está aborrecendo... Perdoe minha falta de educação, não quer se sentar? – Convidou ainda se sentindo indignado por dentro. — Mas parece que você me conhece...

— Sou a noiva do Touya, guitarrista da Banda Charlotte... Irmão do Tora-kun... – Sorriu sem graça, vendo o brilho do reconhecimento passar pelo olhar espantado do guitarrista. — Meu nome é Ayaka...

— Eu me lembro, mas... Gomen, mas você está tão diferente!

— Ah, isso... – disse passando a mão nos cabelos vermelhos e curtos, somente duas mechas longas, uma de cada lado do rosto, compondo um visual harmonioso. — Esse foi o motivo do meu desespero uma semana atrás... Eu soube que criei uma situação muito desagradável, gomen nee, mas não tinha mais a quem recorrer...

— Como...?

— Foi por isso que procurei Shinji. Nunca pensei que o fato de eu cortar e tingir os cabelos provocaria um surto de ciúme no Touya... – Ficou vermelha, sabendo que estava falando sobre um assunto tão pessoal com alguém com quem não tinha intimidade para tal. — Precisei apelar para o Tora-kun, só ele poderia acalmar o irmão...

_...Shinji é uma pessoa maravilhosa, no dia seguinte mesmo foi falar com o irmão..._ – Ouvia a voz dela ao longe, enquanto sua cabeça estava dando um nó... _— ...por que não tive as duas primeiras aulas..._ – As palavras de Shou teimando em aparecer em negrito vermelho em sua mente: **...Você devia ouvir o que ele tem a dizer...** _— ...integração ambiental... –_ Uma semana... Uma semana! Aquele imbecil!

— Ogata-san, está passando bem...? – Perguntou preocupada, vendo o rosto do guitarrista ficar completamente vermelho. — Preciso ir, estou atrasada para a faculdade. Vim procurar Shinji-kun para lhe devolver a jaqueta... Ele me emprestou por que estava tão desesperada naquele dia que saí sem agasalho nenhum e estava gelada! Poderia devolver para ele e dizer que vim aqui agradecer e avisar que agora está tudo bem?

— Hai, pode confiar que eu entrego e digo que está tudo bem... – Ficou olhando-a se afastar, remoendo a raiva que estava sentindo.

Era o cúmulo! E as palavras de Shou lhe vinham a mente como um mantra, mostrando como tinha sido injusto e arbitrário. Não sabia se tinha mais raiva de si mesmo ou do idiota do seu namorado. Mas ia resolver aquilo agora mesmo, só tinha que passar no estúdio e pegar a carteira e as chaves... Foi para o estúdio onde os amigos estavam, pisando duro. A entrada intempestiva fez com que os outros dois prestassem atenção nele, com o cenho carregado, resmungando e xingando.

— Aquele tigre estúpido... Mas eu acerto isso hoje... Ahhh eu acerto... Ou não me chamo Ogata Hiroto! – Falava baixo enquanto procurava as chaves nos vãos do sofá, onde achava que elas tinham caído, até vê-las no chão, ao lado do móvel.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa Hiro-kun? – Shou perguntou preocupado ao ver o rosto do amigo extremamente vermelho.

— Eu mato aquele tigre sacana! – Resmungava. — É só o tempo de chegar em casa...

— Acho melhor não perguntar nada Shou... – Sussurrou Saga no ouvido do amigo, vendo o baixinho sair pela porta pisando duro.

— O que será que aconteceu agora...?

— O que houve não sei, mas posso prever algo como a terceira guerra mundial... – Saga respondeu, pegando seu celular no bolso traseiro da calça.

— Ele nem me respondeu... – o vocalista disse ainda olhando a porta por onde Hiroto havia saído, se virando para o outro, logo atrás de si, vendo-o discando o celular. — Está ligando pra onde?

— Para o Nao... Se eu estiver certo, vai acontecer um terremoto, um vendaval, uma catástrofe qualquer, mas não vamos ter ensaio hoje...

**oOo**

O barulho da chave girando na fechadura fez um sorriso nascer nos lábios do moreno, que olhou o relógio achando que tinha sido tudo muito rápido. Mas o estrondo na porta o fez pular do sofá em alerta, como só um gato escaldado sabe fazer.

— Seu grande imbecil! Como você pode? Por que me deixou fazer papel de idiota diante de todo mundo? – Tora deu um passo para o lado, inclinando o corpo, desviando-se do molho de chaves que passou ao lado de sua cabeça.

— Hiroto... – Deu a volta na mesinha de centro, com o namorado avançando pelo outro lado. — Eu tentei... Você sabe!

— Devia ter tentado melhor! – Disse pulando por sobre a mesinha e quase caindo em cima do tigre.

— Eu já disse que não quero conversa... Não há o que explicar... Eu vi, ninguém me contou... – Repetiu com ironia o que vinha ouvindo durante toda aquela semana, o segurando pelos ombros, mantendo-o ligeiramente afastado de si. — Você se lembra de alguma dessas frases?

— Eu sei o que eu disse! – Bateu as mãos espalmadas no peito dele, o empurrando bruscamente. — Por que você deixou? – Tentou se soltar, tendo os pulsos seguros pelas mãos fortes do moreno. — Por que não me impediu?

— Não se pode parar uma força da natureza... Nem um touro enfurecido ou um esquilo selvagem... – Disse rindo, segurando os pulsos com firmeza, sentindo os repelões fortes, tentando se soltar.

— Você está só zoando com a minha cara? – Perguntou ofendido, parando por um instante. — Ou está debochando mesmo?

Tora apenas ria, cada vez mais louco de vontade de agarrá-lo ali mesmo e não explicar mais nada...

— Estou começando a achar que eu é que sou o grande imbecil! Fazendo uma cena patética, ridícula... – Falou mortificado com as risadas do tigre,

— Nem imbecil, nem patético ou ridículo. Senão eu não teria me apaixonado... – Disse em meio ao riso, ficando pensativo, o sorriso se desfazendo devagar antes de dizer. — Ou então você é tudo isso e eu me apaixonei por que sou tudo isso também.

— Me solta Shinji! Chega! Ser humilhado também já é demais! – Disse irritado. Torceu os pulsos, sentindo-os livres, apenas o tempo suficiente para ser preso pelos braços fortes, que o enlaçaram como uma torquês, o imobilizando, o desesperando. — ME SOLTA PORRA!

— Não solto... – Tora disse ofegante ao senti-lo colado a si, seu desejo aumentando ainda mais enquanto ele se contorcia. — Quer fazer o favor de parar e me escutar?

— Não!

— Cansei... – Disse baixo, o segurando a despeito do esforço dele para se soltar de seus braços

E beijou-o a força, apertando-o em seus braços, tirando-lhe o fôlego, sentindo as mãos lhe batendo no peito, forçando um afastamento que ele não desejava. Hiroto usava de toda sua força, passando a bater com os punhos fechados, empurrando até conseguir se soltar, a respiração arfante o equilíbrio cambaleante, tentando impor distância entre eles.

Tora cambaleou com o impacto da separação, uma das mãos se apoiando numa poltrona atrás de si, a outra buscando freneticamente o outro, tateando o vazio duas ou três vezes antes de encontrar uma nesga de pano e puxá-lo de volta, unhas e palmas o acertando antes dos socos involuntários, defensivos de quem quer se afastar.

— Não... Pára Shinji...! – Tentava se desvencilhar das mãos que o agarravam, ambos cambaleando e tropeçando nos móveis, tropeçando nas emoções desencontradas e contraditórias. — Precisamos conversar...

— Chega. – Agarrou-o pelo braço, puxando-o bruscamente e o arrastando pelo corredor, o jogando sobre a cama. — Não quero conversa...

Foi se aproximando da cama devagar, abrindo a camisa com pressa, e jogando no chão, abrindo a calça e deixando cair pelas pernas, passando dobre ela e apoiando o joelho no colchão.

— E o que você pensa que está fazendo? – Arrastou-se por cima do lençol da cama desfeita, ofegante pelo esforço. — O que você quer?

— Não é óbvio? – Apoiou uma das mãos mais a frente no colchão, subindo na cama como um felino prestes a dar o bote, saltando sobre ele quando tentou pular da cama, seu corpo o prendendo de bruços, o pressionando sobre ela. — Conversar é que não é...

— Você... É... Um imbecil! – Ofegou, levantando a cabeça, sufocado pelo peso dele e pelos lençóis, o perfume dele invadindo suas narinas, o embriagando.

Tora não dizia nada, impulsionado pelo que sentia, o amor e o desejo suplantando qualquer pensamento racional que pudesse ter, zonzo com o cheiro de seus cabelos, mordendo o ombro dele com força.

— Aaaahhhhh... Sh... Shinji... Hummm... – Os dedos afoitos abriam sua roupa com pressa, puxando sua camisa, empurrando sua calça, junto com a peça íntima para baixo, a língua deslizando em suas costas e provocando um arrepio. — Eu te... TE ODEIO... Aii!

Uma forte mordida atacou sua nuca, dedos longos segurando seus cabelos, expondo seu pescoço para os chupões que vieram logo a seguir, provocando calafrios deliciosos por seu corpo. As mãos grandes o apalpando, uma se esgueirando entre seu corpo e o colchão, tocando seu membro desperto, a outra se enfiando no meio de suas nádegas, se esfregando em si.

Hiroto mordia seu lábio com força, prendendo os gemidos em sua garganta. Seu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca... O sangue ribombava em seus ouvidos. Seu membro apertado, manipulado entre os dedos ásperos. O peso de Tora o pressionava, os dedos molhados assediando sua entrada, forçando, entrando, ardendo, provocando prazer. Era sufocante conter os gemidos e precisava respirar... Precisou gritar ao se sentir invadido, rápido e profundamente.

— Eu te amo... – Ouviu baixinho, sentindo-o deslizar em seu interior por completo, se movendo logo em seguida, a língua atrevida penetrando em seu ouvido, aumentando ainda mais o prazer que percorria seu corpo em ondas quentes, fortes, o fazendo se esquecer de tudo.

Seu corpo se movia com o dele, se arqueando, o quadril se empinando em busca de mais contato, de ainda mais prazer. Os dedos fortemente agarrados ao travesseiro, ao lençol, uma das mãos deslizando pelo pescoço junto ao seu, se embrenhando nos cabelos longos e compridos. Puxando-os, segurando com força, um ponto de equilíbrio no meio daquela enxurrada de emoções e sentimentos, no meio do vendaval de sensações e de êxtase, em busca de um alívio para aquela tensão que só fazia crescer em seu peito, em seu ventre, em cada pedaço de si. Seu membro cada vez mais duro, mais úmido a cada estocada, mais apertado entre os dedos que se moviam deliciosamente sobre ele.

— Aaahhhh... Nã... aaahhhmmmm... Não... Não... Hummm.. Não pá... aara... – Gemia descontrolado, sentindo os movimentos de Tora cada vez mais rápidos e desesperados, tanto quanto os seus. — Mais... Huuummm...

— Sim... Sss... Hummm... – Sentia o fluído dele molhando sua mão, que continuava se movendo, junto com seu corpo, a outra mão buscando a mão dele, entrelaçando os dedos nos dedos dele, o ápice de ambos cada vez mais perto, maior e mais forte. — Sim... Sim...

— Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... – Suas vozes soaram quase em uníssono, ecoando no quarto, acompanhados dos gemidos curtos e manhosos de Hiroto, dos beijos carinhosos de Shinji, os corpos ainda se movendo, langorosos sobre a cama.

Por alguns momentos somente as respirações irregulares eram ouvidas, apenas as mãos carinhosas corriam pelas peles suadas, os lábios se encontraram em um beijo delicado, repleto de amor e pleno de satisfação.

— Eu também te amo seu tigre estúpido... – Hiroto sussurrou, os lábios quase colados um no outro, quase se beijando novamente.

O som do celular no chão os trouxe de volta ao mundo real, fazendo o moreno se esticar e pegá-lo no meio da roupa do menor, o atendendo com a voz ainda falha pela respiração irregular.

— Mo... Mochi-mochi...

— _Está tudo bem... _– A voz de Shou reverberou no silêncio do quarto, do outro lado da linha. —_Tora ainda está vivo..._

E essas poucas palavras na voz aliviada de Kohara, acompanhada de risos ao longe, foi o que ambos ouviram antes do sinal de ocupado soar. Os fazendo rir, amontoados em meio aos lençóis.

**FIM**

* * *

Samie: Então pessoal, é isso... Espero que tenham gostado. 8D

Tora: É isso? É ISSO? Eu me ferro todo e você diz "Então é isso?"

Samie: Queria que eu dissesse o que? "E todos morreram no final"? ¬¬ Se liga tigrão!

Tora: Mas eu só me ferrei! Sou um bom garoto e apanhei mais que cão de rua aqui. Isso não é justo...

Samie: E quem disse que a vida é justa Tigrão? Se ela fosse justa Elvis não teria morrido e a Holanda não tinha levado a copa. u.u Os homens é que engravidariam pra descobrir o quanto dói parir esses egos enormes...

Hiroto: Momento revolts geral lmao~ .o.

Samie: Eu fui muito boazinha, isso sim. u.u Deveria ter feito pior...

Tora: Me matasse de uma vez, então. ¬¬

Samie: A morte é para os fracos, eu teria te feito UKE! muhauahuaua

Tora: *engole em seco*

Hiroto: Isso que dá provocar... ¬¬ Eu falo pra não abrir essa boca grande, mas alguém me ouve? Nãaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao ¬¬

Tora: P***Q**P**** ¬¬ Eu só me F*** nessa M**** mesmo C******

Hiroto: Que boca suja é essa? *Cutuca* Sua mãe não te deu educação não tigre retardado?

Tora: Tigre retardado? Isso que é amor... Ela disse que vai me transformar em uke! ¬¬

Hiroto: ò_ó Hey! O que é que tem ser uke? Eu sou uke e sou muito macho, ou por acaso acha que sou menos macho que você só por ser uke?

Tora: *Engole em seco [2]* Calma Pon... Não... Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

Hiroto: CALMA O C****** TIGRE ESTÚPIDO! VAI DORMIR COM O MOGU HOJE!

Tora: Mas a casinha dele não cabe nem os meus pés!

Hiroto: Quero nem saber! *assovia* Vem Mogu... Você vai dormir com o papai hoje. Enquanto o senhor "Souomachoalfa" ali, se aperta em qualquer lugar. *olhar assassino para o Tora* Qualquer lugar, menos na MINHA cama! ¬¬ *sai andando*

Ifurita: Vixi mamis... o.o Deu DR O.O

Samie: DR? Deu a Terceira Guerra Mundial U.U

Ifurita: Nhom

Tora: Mas Pon... *andando atrás do menor* Não pode ser no sofá pelo menos?

Hiroto: NÃO! Ou a casinha do Mogu ou o carro... Aqui dentro não!

Ifurita: *Corre em circulos* x.x

Samie: Vem filhota... Vamos fugir na encolha... *sussurra, puxando a Ifurita pelo pulso* ...Antes que sobre pra nós... E caia um míssil nas nossas cabeças. Enquanto isso, quem sabe esses dois se entendem ou então toquem as trombetas do apocalipse.

* * *

E vocês leitores, espero que tenham apreciado. Meus agradecimentos a todos que leram, dexando reviews ou não, por qualquer motivo que tenham.

Muito obrigada!

Samantha Tiger Blackthorn.


End file.
